Inevitable Love (Link x Reader)
by Arrowassasin
Summary: You are a girl who has earned the title The Legend of Hyrule by saving and helping the Hyrule people and are an idol to most children. When you meet The Hero of Time Zelda sends you two on a mission.Will you start falling for the hero once you get to know more about him? Will love bloom on this difficult journey? Will someone try to tear you two apart? Find out what fate will bring
1. The Legend of Hyrule

**_Hey now I know you want to get to the story but first read this quickly it's about your character._**

 ** _Your outfit is a light Warrior outfit, it's sleeveless and the color is your favorite with your hands you wrapped your feet and wear ninja flats._**

 ** _Your weapons are two swords crossed on your back,a dagger at your side, and a bow with arrows._**

 ** _You have long hair any color you want and any color eyes._**

 ** _Also this takes place in the Ocarina of Time universe._**

 ** _Ok that's all enjoy the story!_**

Your Pov

I was walking down an ally way in the castle town heading to the wanted to talk to me about something. As I was walking A little girl that I had saved for me enemy soldier was running with tears in her eyes."(N/N)!"She said and came running to me still crying."Whoa Alex, Alex what's wrong?!" I said calming her down." M-m-meanies!"she replied pointing in the direction she came from.

Links Pov

(Rewind just a tad bit)

Zelda had sent a letter saying she had something really urgent to tell while I was heading to the castle I saw what looked like a traveler walk into the ally way closest to the castle. I got suspicious and followed them to make sure they didn't do anything.I hid behind the corner. They were just walking then stopped I soon found out why she did. A little girl was running,crying,she saw the person,and by the long hair I guessed they were a girl."(N/N)!" The small girl cried and ran to the girl.((N/N)? That must be some sort of nickname) I thought to myself as the mysterious girl started to speak to the little girl. "Whoa Alex,Alex what's wrong?" She said in a soothing voice. It stunned me.(H-how...why...her..voice is so...Beautiful)I stood there and missed what the small girl was saying then three older kids showed up.

Your Pov

As the three children turned the corner,Alex hid behind me. They were three boys "Hey give us the girl back" one of them said. "No" I replied calmly. "What! Listen hear! No traveler like you can tell me what to do my family is friends with the princess and if you don't listen to me than I'll tell them to lock you up!" The leader of the three boys said. I just rolled me eyes and calmly said," look I'm just gonna ask you to stop picking on this small girl." He looked really mad."How about you shut up and just hand over the girl!" He shouted really loud. Okay now I was getting irritated, "How about you stop being a little snotty brat!" I said with a really stern voice but I didn't yell. He looked shocked then his shock turned to anger real quick." Who do you think you are talking to me,a friend of the royal family, I can have you arrested." He yelled then threw a rock at me towards me face. I caught it between my two fingers just inches away from my now I had to pull a card I normally don't like to pull but if it would get this boy to shut up and stop bulling Alex. "Hmm...last I checked..." I started in a jokingly tone then quickly changed it to stern," I am The Legend of Hyrule and practically family to the princess. So I am at a high enough rating to ask you to stop bullying this girl." I can see the fear wash over him as he turned pale. " So all I'm asking is that you leave this girl alone got it?" I concluded. The other boys along with him nodded then ran away. Alex appeared in front of me she was once crying but now had a smile on their face.

Links Pov

(S-She...what?)

All I could do was stand there in disbelief that she was The Legend of Hyrule. I continued to watch her interaction with the girl.

Your Pov

"I'm glad you're ok now did they hurt you?" I asked Alex. She shook her head and said "only talked mean to me." "Ok well I got to go see the princess so you can go play now. Those boys won't bother you again I promise."I said . She nodded "Ok." She replied then hugged me. "Remember, stay strong and loyal and then someday you would be a legend like me." I said. She gave an excited nod then ran off. I sighed "You're good with kids aren't you?" That made me jump. I turned my head towards my right and saw Malon giggling.

Links Pov

I admit it was funny that she jumped. I heard Malon speaking. " you jump when I talk to you but you don't even flinch when a rock is thrown at your face and you caught it inches away." Legend laughed (link will call you legend until he knows your real name)" In my defense that's a weakness I only have with close friends. Only you and Zelda can do that to me!" She said chuckling. "Oh Malon you delivered something to Zelda today right do you know what she wanted to talk to me about she said it was urgent" (S-she's going to see Zelda today!) "Umm no but I do know who you will meet" she said with a smile. Legend scoffed, " Is she trying to pair me up with another snobby price?" She said sounding irritated. " No she's no trying to pair you up with anyone this time but it is someone better than a prince" Malon replied "Huh then who?" "THE HERO OF TIME!"(W-Wha?!) I was shocked(is that why Zelda sent that letter? But...why)just then Legend said " Hmm, I've heard about him when I helped out some teenage girls frankly they only talked about him to me because I was a girl but they're younger and less mature about it. And some people would say that I was like him but I didn't know much a bout him so it'll be interesting to get to know him, I guess." "Well get going (Y/n)!" Malon pushed "ok,ok see ya later" she said and then climbed onto the roof of the building and ran off.I just stood there stunned until..."Hey!"


	2. Meeting The Hero of Time

Your Pov

I hopped from rooftop to rooftop avoiding any distractions and annoying guys who try to hit on me. Once I reached the gate to the castle, a guard stopped me."Hey girl! No one is allowed past the princess is meeting with The Hero of Time and The Legend of Hyrlue." He said pointing a spear to me hoping to intimidate me, but let's be honest one spear that I can snap can't do that. "Oh well then that's great because I am The Legend of Hyrule,and I request access." I said. "No your not I have an image of the REAL Legend of Hyrlue and you don't look anything like HIM!" When he said that I rolled my eyes and let out an irritated sigh.( Did he just say him? Why don't these guards believe me?) "When was the last time you saw the image?" I asked. "This morning but I remember what he looked like." He said. I just sighed again,"look once again." I said knowing that Zelda gave him the right picture."Ok but after that, leave." Once he said that he opened a crumpled up piece of paper.(Geez, can't guards be more organized) I thought and looked at the guard who looked like he had seen a ghost. He looked at me then the paper then at me then the paper again. "I-I-I-I'm s-s-sorry I-I-I-I-I didn't know!" He said obviously scared for his life. "It's ok just next time," I said walking past him,"rely on the paper Zelda gave you and not on your memory" I could hear him shaking in his boots,and the other guards thankfully didn't bother me. I walked in and Zelda greeted me with a smile and a hug."Hello (Y/n)!" She said breaking the hug. "Hey." I replied. "So uh what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked her."Oh let's wait till The Hero of Time gets here." She said walking back to her throne. I stood beside her and we talked and laughed.

Link's Pov

"Hey!" Navi said. Pulling me out of my trance. "What Navi?" I asked. "We have to go, the princess is waiting!" She replied. Then I remembered what Malon told Legend."Shoot that's right! Thanks Navi let's go." I said and headed to the castle gate where the guard there was shaking in fear."Hey what happened did someone intrude?" I asked the shaking guard. " N-no but I-I-I spoke so harshly to The Legend of Hyrule." He said. Now I got it he's scared she might hurt him." Look if she's The Legend of Hyrule then she already forgave you." I said then walked away. I took the short cut way,across the grass. I was on the draw bridge to enter the castle but slipped on something and fell into the water." Ugh. Dammit" I muttered and went to the side of the castle and got out. I walked in anyway I didn't want to waste anymore time.

When I got into the castle and saw Zelda laughing with a girl."Oh looks like he made it." Zelda said and looked at me. The girl also turned her head and then I just stood ther shocked. She was beautiful. "Oh you must be The Hero of Time!" She Sadi walking to me,"I'm (Y/n), The Legend of Hyrule. What's your name?" She asked with a friendly smile and held her hand out. I just stood there and looked at her.(How can someone be so beautiful?)Her (e/c) eyes and her long flowing (h/c) hair with not a strand out of really amazed me.

Your Pov

I stood there with my hand out. He just stared at me. "Um hello? Hellooooo" I said waving my hand in front of him."huh?" He said blinking out of his...um trance? "O-oh I'm sorry I'm Link." He said shaking my hand that I have been holding out for I don't know how long. I smiled and said"Nice to finally meet you, I've heard nice things a bout you." His face turned a slight pink. (Hmm I wonder what that's all about.) I thought to my self and stood to his right, as Zelda started speaking,"Okay, I summoned you both because..."


	3. The Journey Begins

Your Pov

"I have summoned you both because I need both of you to go retrieve the triforce of power it has been stolen." Zelda said. I was shocked at first(it has to be are ally powerful being to send us both) I thought then asked," where will we be going?" "You will be heading to the forbidden kingdom in the west." My eyes went wide.( That's really far this is no ordinary thief) I finished my thought then said," Zelda, you know I do prefer journeying alone," I smiled then put a hand on Links shoulder,by the way he was soaking head to toe,"but if it's someone who can carry their own weight like The Hero of Time here then I'll accept help on this journey." I said that then took my hand off Link. Then Zelda said," Good now go your journey will begin as soon as possible." With that said Link and I walked out.

As we were walking we started entering castle town and I headed towards a house to hop onto the roof. Link just looked at me then I remembered I'm not alone anymore"U-um do you want to walk through the castle town?" He said. "I will but we have to hurry before any guy tries any 'moves' on me." I said then we walked trough town. Just as I thought some guy comes up to me,not even a nice guy, and he starts talking to me with terrible pickup lines. I ignored him and we kept walking,the still bothered us mainly me. I was annoyed, I really wanted to smack him but it'll be held against me. We finally got out of the castle town and now on the Hyrule field.

Link's Pov

We walked out of the castle town and I could see (Y/N) sigh in relief. Some dude just wouldn't stop bothering her. "Anyways," she started," we are going an a very long journey so you gotta go get extra clothes for the trip in case anything like this happens" she said taking my hat off my head and rung it out, then put it back onto my head. She chuckled. "Well maybe you should do the same while I go back to my house and pick up whatever u need." I said as we were walking toward kokiri village,I had been living there now. "I'm already prepared, someone like me is always packed with extra clothing and other equipment you need on journeys and adventures. I don't settle in one place for too long." She said. We walked into kokiri village, and I went to my house to get things, (Y/n) said she would wait and walk around a bit. As soon as I got to the ladder to my house she yelled from the small pond," Not to much to carry remember this is a quest not a vacation!" I turned then nodded, she smiled then went back to exploring the village. I went inside my house and got the things I mainly needed on this journey. I jumped down the ladder and saw that she was waiting patiently on the roof of a house."H-hey I'm ready to go I-I got what I needed" I yelled so she could hear me. She looked at me then jumped down from the roof and said,"Took you long enough." Then we walked out of kokiri village and started our journey.

Your Pov

We walked out of kokiri village and may I say it was such a cute village. As we got out we started walking west, I had no idea how to get there or where to look but I feel like I'll know when we do get there. It started getting dark so Link and I set up camp."Okay I'll take first night shift." I said. Link looked surprised for a second then said,"a-are you sure?-I mean it's not normal for a girl to take night shift, normally they worry about beauty sleep." He said obviously trying to choose his words right so he doesn't get hurt."Well I'm not a normal girl I'm a legend and I don't need 'beauty sleep' that's just something girls say so they can sleep in." I said. As I sat by a tree keeping watch I had time to sit and think while it was quiet and the only sound was the crackling fire. Link had fallen asleep and I sat and thought.(Who is this person to steal the triforce of power and take it to a forbidden kingdom? Are we powerful enough to deal with them? How... How long will this journey take?) I had lots of thoughts and all those thoughts kept me up all night thinking and keeping watch.(This is it... This is the start of a really difficult journey.)

 ** _Hey it's me here I just wanted to ask if anyone is enjoying the story so far and if I should continue. Ok that's all bye._**


	4. His Story You Never Heard

I saw the light of day just above the horizon and figured we started heading further on our journey. As I was walking to where Link was sleeping I noticed he was gone. (Huh? Where did Link go?) Just as I finished that thought I heard a loud THUMP I quickly turned and saw that Link had fallen out of a tree. I went to see if he was okay.

"Hey Link you okay?" I said crouching next to him.

" Ow Huh? Oh y-yea I-I'm okay." He said

Well at least he was okay it'll be difficult to carry him around on the journey. I looked at him and said,"Well I think the sooner we get moving the sooner we can get to the forbidden kingdom and defeat whoever stole the triforce of power" Link nodded. Then we headed off. As we were walking, we talked Link told me about the monsters he had fought. We had gotten into lots of mini battles with some small monsters,and it was alright until this big creature came out of nowhere and tried to kill us. We fought it for hours making it weak,we were also getting a little worn out but not as much as the monster. When it had its back turned and looked at Link I took the advantage and shot an arrow towards its head to stun it, but unfortunately I missed and it slashed Link in the stomach sending him flying. "Link!" I yelled. The monster had turned toward me, I shot it in the eye and stunned it. I ran with my swords in hand and stabbed it in the chest, when I did the monster disappeared. I ran to my partner who was laying on the ground, he was still conscious. I helped him stand and guided him to a place and set up camp. I then stared to treat his wounds.

Link Pov

She had started to treat my stomach wound at first I didn't my much mind because, well I didn't have a potion or fairy. But then in one quick,swift movement she lifted my tunic far enough to see the gash and began to bandage the wound up. I blushed when she started to wrap my torso,I have never had a girl treat my injuries before I normally drink a potion. I looked at her as she wrapped it up and noticed she wasn't blushing she looked too focused on bandaging the wound. When she was done she said put on a spare tunic because this one was ripped and bloody,so I left to get a spare while she went to the nearby some reason I can't keep her out of my mind.

Your Pov

I sat by the waterfall listening to the rushing water, when someone came up besides me and sat next to me. I looked over and saw Link, I wanted to get to know more about him than just what the stories the villagers had."So Link," I started, he looked at me as I asked,"What's your story?" At first he looked confused, the got what I was asking."Well..." He told me about how he was different from the kokiri when he was a child, and how The Great Deku tree chose him. He said that he was the only hope for the people of Hyrule and when he got the master sword that's when he fell asleep for 7 years, and when he woke up darkness had pleuged the land. He said all he did was fight but I think he did more that what he gives himself,"to be honest I never really thought people talked about me,ya know cause I'm a silent hero."he said."I think you're a little harsh on your self , I mean it doesn't seem like all you did was fight to me." I said.

"U-um (Y-Y/N)?" He said

"Hmm?"

"If you don't mind me asking, what's your story? H-how did you become The Legend of Hyrule?" He asked

That threw me off but I trusted him with my story."Okay I'll tell you but keep in mind that you are not tell this to anyone." I said. He nodded.

 _It all started when I was six years old..._


End file.
